


Holiday Madness

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Holiday Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Harry walked into his and Severus's sitting room and threw down shopping bags and parcels of every size, shape and colour then went straight to the cupboard where they kept the alcohol.

"That sort of day, was it?" Severus asked, setting aside the book he was reading, laying his reading glasses on top of it. 

Harry tossed back one shot of Firewhisky immediately then poured himself some of 'the good stuff'. 

"You have no idea," he said, kicking off his shoes then sitting down next to Severus on the couch. 

Severus chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's the very reason I chose to send you out into the fray, oh, brave Gryffindor."

Harry nearly snorted his drink, then put his feet up on the low table in front of them and let his head fall back, eyes closed. 

"I found gifts for Ron and Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Neville and Luna, as well as _all_ of my godchildren and nieces and nephews." He exhaled as though he finally felt the burden of that much holiday shopping lifting from his shoulders.

Alas, Severus couldn't resist needling him.

"And Minerva? Hagrid? Narcissa? I believe you even considered getting Draco a gift…."

"Bloody hell." He turned his head without lifting it. "You aren't going to make me go out there again, are you? Diagon Alley was a nightmare but you should have _seen_ Hamleys." He shuddered.

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting Harry's head fall against him. "Lesser men would have turned tail. I believe you deserve a reward."

"Oh?" The note of interest in Harry's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to go out for supper. There's a marvelous Italian place near Trafalgar Square—"

"I never want to leave the house again, you prat!" Harry elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. 

"Perhaps I could manage to put something together here then." He kissed to top of Harry's head and stood, taking what was left of Harry's drink out of his hand. 

"Hey!" Harry protested weakly but swung his legs up onto the sofa, his eyes still closed. "I think I'll just have a short kip."

"I'll let you know when supper is ready," Severus said then finished the fine whisky when Harry didn't reply, the sound of his breathing evening out as he drifted off. 

As he walked to the kitchen, Severus stopped and looked more closely at the large pile of presents. A wicked thought crossed his mind and with a surreptitious look back at Harry, Severus held out his hand and said softly, " _Accio_ Severus's gift!"

A small box zipped into his hand, already wrapped in green paper and a silver ribbon, his name clearly spelled out on the tag. He held it to his ear and shook it lightly but didn't hear a sound and dared not shake it any harder.

One more glance at Harry and he took it to the kitchen, carefully disassembled the wrapping and, upon opening the velvet box, collapsed, stunned, into a chair when he saw the simple platinum ring. Holding it up, he read the inscription on the inside of the ring: _Always._

As silently as he could, heart hammering in his chest, he rewrapped the box and placed it back in the pile of presents and parcels. 

Lost in thought as he chopped vegetables, a far more elaborate supper in the offing now, he didn't hear Harry's approach.

"Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist, resting his head against Severus's shoulder. 

There'd be no need to feign surprise when he opened Harry's gift. He would certainly still be utterly gobsmacked that Harry chose him above all others. In fact, he might _never_ really believe it. However, the warmth of Harry's body pressed against him was rather convincing.


End file.
